Soulmates
by Just.Sacapuntas
Summary: Jack quiere encontrar a su alma gemela y acaba conociendo a una chica que puede verlo sin creer en él y que promete ayudarlo a encontrar a su media naranja. Por otro lado, Pitch decide destruir a Jack definitivamente y creará al joven Shadow para ello. Pero cuando los 3 se conozcan se formará un peligroso triángulo amoroso en el que nada está donde debe estar. /JackxOcxShadow/


**SOULMATES**

* * *

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (ni si quiera Jack u_u), son propiedad de DreamWorks. De mi creación sólo son los Oc.

**Aclaraciones: **Hola, hola! Si estás leyendo esto, gracias por pasarte y espero que te guste el fanfic :3 Por el momento sólo decirles que este es el primer capítulo y lo escribí en 3a persona, pero los demás capis ya serán con POV's (es decir, narrados por diferentes personajes principales). Y ¿qué les parece la imagen que escogí para la historia? Nada más que añadir; ¡espero que les guste y se animen a dejar review!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Todos tenemos un alma gemela**

**·**

-Un alma gemela, un alma gemela... Tengo que encontrarla... -iba diciendo Jack Frost, volando por sobre las calles de Manchester en aquella noche de invierno.

Ya había visitado Francia, Dinamarca, Polonia... ¡Y nada! Nadie que no fuesen niños menores de 10 años podía verlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a su alma gemela si ninguna chica de su edad era capaz de verlo?

**·**

**·**

**·2 días antes·**

Los Yetis trabajaban sin descanso en la juguetería de Santa Claus. En la sala de fabricación algunos pintaban robots, otros colocaban las piezas en las Nintendo y más allá, había quienes intentaban vestir a las Barbies con ropa brillante y rosa.

Pero un chico observaba todo de muy cerca. Jack Frost. Ahora que él era un guardián, ya no tenia que preocuparse por colarse en el taller de Santa; la entrada le estaba permitida. A excepción de la zona de fabricación de juguetes, justamente donde se encontraba ahora. Pero ya es bien sabido que Jack Frost no está hecho para obedecer normas.

Levitando por sobre las cabezas de los peludos Yetis, el joven guardián reía entre dientes pensando en un buen plan para molestarlos. ¡Sería tan divertido! Des de su puesto flotando ahí arriba, creó una pequeña ventisca con su cayado de madera, haciendo volar los juguetes por los aires. Los animales peludos empezaron a gritar de esa forma en la que ni dios sabe qué rayos dicen. Jack reía de lo lindo. Después quiso hacer un pequeño truco allí donde se construían los muñecas Barbies. Con un poco de ayuda del viento, hizo que un vestido con purpurina destinado a una muñeca de tamaño natural, se colocase en el enorme cuerpo de un Yeti. La ropa se rasgó un poco. Sus compañeros señalaron al Yeti con el dedo y le mostraron un espejo. El Yeti se horrorizó, mirando su cuerpo, gritando, luego al espejo, gritando de nuevo y así un par de veces. Jack no podía aguantar la risa, llevándose las manos a su estómago. Y fue ahí cuando lo descubrieron.

-Oh, oh.

Como un rayo, salió disparado hacia abajo, pasando en zig zag por entre los Yetis que intentaban atraparlo con sus manazas. Los bramidos se esuchaban por toda la sala y las carcajadas del espíritu del invierno también.

-¡Muy lento Fred! -Jack guiñó un ojo al Yeti y éste se cruzó de brazos con sus cejas peludas fruncidas. El chico siguió volando entre la multitud, mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo con orgullo.- ¡No podréis atraparme! ¡Soy demasiado ra.. -se estampó contra algo y cayó al suelo.- ...pido. -acabó. Sobando su espalda, sus ojos vieron unas botas al frente. Poco a poco fue subiendo la vista, pasando por un traje rojo y acabando en una cara conocida cubierta por una gran barba blanca.- Ups.

-"Ups" es quedarrrse corrrto. -Norte habló con su típica acento, enviándo al chico una severa mirada.

-Jeje... Sólo nos divertíamos. -él encogió sus hombros con esa excusa. Ajá, el viejo Santa no se creyó nada y comenzó a caminar directo al ascensor. Eso significaba que tocaba una charla en el despacho a la que Jack estaba invitado, o más bien _obligado_, a asistir.

El guardián resopló, con su cayado sobre el hombro y una mano metida en el bolsillo de su sudadera azul. Siguió al hombre gordo con resignación.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del despacho de Santa, éste cerró la puerta tras de sí y dos duendecillos se colocaron custodiándola, con los brazos cruzados y caras enfadadas. Pero Jack no se percató de nada, estando demasiado distraído observando la maqueta del tren que Norte había esculpido con hielo hacía tiempo.

-¿Otrrra vez haciendo de las tuyas, Jack? -el aludido giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

-¿Sirve de algo si digo que vine de visita? -mostró una pequeña sonrisa de niño bueno.

-No.

Jack asintió para sí mismo.

-Lo suponía...

De repente, el enorme portón se abrió de un golpe y los duendes fueron chafados contra la pared. Jack dejó escapar una risa entre dientes. Por la puerta se asomó una señora regordeta, con un abrigo rojo y su cabello blanquecino recogido en un moño.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué hice? -se sobresaltó ella, cerrando nuevamente la puerta y descubriendo el pequeño duendecillo aplastado.- Lo siento, pequeñín. -amablemente le recolocó su gorro con un cascabel en la punta y le ofreció una galleta de las que traía en una bandeja. Éste la cogió con gusto y salió del cuarto, peleando con el otro duende por esa galleta de chocolate.

Jack la había reconocido al instante. Era la señora Claus, como todos la llamaban y como él siempre se había dirigido a ella. La esposa de Norte también reconoció al joven muchacho y pronto adivinó que habría hecho alguna travesura.

-Nicholas, cariño, ¿pasó algo? -le dijo a Santa, dirigiéndose a él y luego hablándole al joven guardián:- Ya sabes que Nicholas se frustra muy rápido. Ten, Jack. -la mujer le dio una galleta de las suyas y éste la aceptó con entusiasmo. No es que Jack alguna vez hubiese necesitado comer en esta vida, pero siempre era agradable probar un sabor dulce.

-Mi amor, Jack volvió a molestar a los Yetis. No creo que sea bueno premiarlo con galletas. -comentó Norte a su esposa.

-Aww... Sólo es un niño, Nicholas. Quiere divertirse. ¿No es así, Jack? -la ancianita acarició el cabello blanco como la nive del chico.

-Ajá. -y él supo aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerse el inocente.

Norte bufó con desespero antes de que su mujer lo abrazase por los hombros y le diera un beso en su mejilla, lo que hizo que él se calmara al instante.

Jack contemplaba la escena comiendo aquel dulce y mirando a los dos enamorados. Siempre que la señora Claus andava cerca, el viejo guardián parecía otra persona. Y eso era algo que Jack nunca entendería.

-Y bueno, Jack, cuéntanos; ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Encontraste ya a alguna... amiga? -sonrió la anciana, deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-¿Amiga? -preguntó el chico, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Ya sabes... Una chica. Un alma gemela. -continuó la señora Claus.

-¿Para qué quiero yo un alma gemela?

-Uh, bueno, no es que la "quieras". Es más bien como si la "necesitaras".

El guardián alzó una ceja.

-Verrras Jack, todos necesitamos a nuestrrra alma gemela. Es esa parrrrte de nosotrrros que anda porrr ahí, en algún lugarrr, esperrrando para serrr encontrrrada. -explicó Norte, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jack y girándolo hacia la ventana que daba a las enormes llanuras de nieve del Polo Norte.- Las almas gemelas completan nuestrrras vidas, les dan sentido ¡y luz! Todos tenemos una.

-¿Yo también? -murmuró Jack, mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte.- Pero... ¿Pero cómo sabré...

-¿Quién es? -la señora Claus añadió las palabras que faltaban.- No es algo que podamos controlar, cuando llegue el momento sé que aparezerá una muchacha en tu vida y sabrás que es ella, Jack.

Después de meditarlo un poco y quedarse con las palabras rondando por su cabeza, el joven Frost reaccionó al fin.

-¿Y si yo no quiero un alma gemela? -Jack se separó de Santa y su esposa y los miró a los dos, gesticulando con sus brazos.- ¡No la necesito! ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy feliz; el sentido en mi vida es hacer felices a los niños y divertirlos!

-Todos necesitamos un alma gemela. Es como el mejor amigo en el que siempre puedes confiar. -intervinó la anciana, preocupada por el comportamiento del chico. Des de que lo conoció, ella lo había considerado el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-A mí no me falta nada. Ustedes ya son mis amigos, ¿no?

-Claro que sí. Pero lo que se siente estando con tu alma gemela es diferente a cualquier cosa. Ya no se trata sólo de asmistad, sinó de amor.

-¿Amor? -Jack rió un poco con incredulidad, recordando el rostro de bobalicón que se le ponía a Norte cada vez que la señora Claus besaba su mejilla. Él no quería estar así.- Como les dije, gracias por la preocupación, pero no necesito de eso.

**·**

**·**

Jack suspiró, sentado sobre aquel tejado. Nottingham estaba desierta a esas horas de la noche y los destellos de Sandman circulaban por el cielo de la ciudad, entrando a las casas y creando sueños para los niños.

Pero Jack Frost estaba preocupado. Las palabras que Norte y su esposa le dijeron esa mañana le habían hecho reflexionar. ¿Y si era cierto que necesitaba un alma gemela? Si Santa se sentía tan contento con eso del amor, no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Con otro largo suspiro, el guardián contempló a lo lejos las múltiples hileras de casas. Había tanta gente en el mundo... La señora Claus dijo que en cuanto viese a su alma gemela, inmediatamente sabría que era la elegida. ¡Pero no podía quedarse quieto esperandola!

**·**

**·**

**·De nuevo en la actualidad·**

Jack paró y se mantuvo flotando, quieto en el cielo. Inspeccionó con la mirada pero nadie había paseando por las calles de aquella zona de Manchester. ¿Qué esperaba? Era demasiado de noche como para que los humanos salieran de sus casas.

-¡Agh! -Jack agitó su cayado con frustración y acabó mirando a la Luna.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Tengo un alma gemela? ¡Vamos! He cumplido con todo des de que me creaste; ¡llevo 300 años llevando el invierno a todos lados! Dame una pista. Ayúdame... -susurró al final.

_Es aquí._

Los ojos y la boca de Jack se abrieron con asombro. ¡La Luna había hablado! "Es aquí". ¿En Manchester? Los ojos del chico inspeccionaron la ciudad, ahora con renovados ánimos y una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

* * *

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Jack Frost *-* ¡Necesitaba crear un fanfic de él des de que vi la película de El Origen de los Guardianes! De verdad espero que os guste y decir que intentaré subir lo antes posible :) Ya saben, dejen su review para saber que les pareció y si vale la pena seguir la historia :3 La verdad es que ya tengo bastantes cosas planeadas para este fic, sólo me queda ordenarlas hehe A partir de aquí comienza la "acción"! Uhuuu!**

***Por si a alguien no lo quedó claro el título, Soulmates significa Almas Gemelas. Original, uh? (sarcasmo modo On)**

**Ahora me voy a seguir con mi estudio, que todavía me falta acabar Literatura y comenzar Historia ._. **

**Besos a todos/as! xx**


End file.
